Raft
by Vhii1217
Summary: True, it was Tezuka's mistake that he forgot his promise to have a vacation with Fuji, but did Fuji have to be that angry at him? Or was there another reason? Sh-ai, TezuFuji two-shots with alternate ending. P.S: the happy-ending version's submitted
1. Chapter 1

"Kunimitsu, what do you think about rafting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only own the plot and the separator lines.

_Raft_

Chapter 1

"Kunimitsu, what do you think about rafting?"

If the target of the asking was not Tezuka Kunimitsu, 24 going on 25 years old, an absolute stoic rising professional tennis professional and the manager advisor of a grand new tennis center as well; maybe he would be bewildered by the random question.

"It's quite enjoyable," the bespectacled man's answer was short and efficient as always.

"Is it nice to go rafting this weekend?" Fuji smiled while playing with his wheat bread.

Tezuka frowned. "We got to go to a river then."

"Saa…" the unreadable smile kept plastered on the tensai's angelic feature. "I'm actually thinking about rafting on the sea."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"It has been a long time since our last vacation," Fuji pouted a little. "Moreover, I'm sure we can learn much from rafting."

Not fully comprehending, Tezuka just shrugged it off and retrieved a black leather bound agenda from his workbag. The bespectacled man opened his schedule for the week.

"It seems that my weekend is free."

Fuji's face glowed as he stood up to kiss Tezuka's cheek, "Glad to hear that. Thank you, Mitsu."

_When you smile, you're my sun, brightly shine_

_Even miles I will run, you're in my mind_

Switching the lights on, Fuji frowned when he found out that Tezuka wasn't home yet. The cerulean-eyed man eyed the big clock on the wall. 9.30 PM.

Fuji made his way to their bedroom and shoved a large white envelope he had been bringing all along into his private closet. Letting out a heavy sigh, Fuji went out of the bedroom and was heading for the kitchen when he heard a 'click' noise from the door.

"Tadaima."

"Mitsu," the slim lad immediately put on his cheerful demeanor. Approaching his beloved in light steps, Fuji took Tezuka's outer suit. "Okaeri. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Hn," there came the monosyllabic answer. "Have you?"

"Yes," Fuji answered in a singsong voice. The truth was he had not, but since he had no appetite to do so, he simply said otherwise. The other seemed too tired to notice this lie. "You seem very exhausted, Mitsu. Did Atobe give you another hard work?"

Along with his growing tennis career, Tezuka was recruited by one certain Atobe Keigo to be the manager advisor in his newly opened tennis center. The bespectacled man understood that career in sport could not go very long; therefore he needed another job to secure his and Fuji's future.

"Aah," the asked man excused himself to the study room. Fuji sighed softly once Tezuka was out of hearing range.

_Always busy now, aren't you, Kunimitsu? _The pair of sapphire eyes never left the way Tezuka walked just a minute ago.

Fuji understood very much that Tezuka only did what he could to give them both a comfortable life. He couldn't help but feel that along with the fame that spread its webs around them, they somehow failed to see what 'convenient life' really meant to them: not wealth, not popularity, but togetherness.

No wonder he was so eager about their upcoming little vacation. True, rafting was such a weird activity to do, regarding its romantic purpose. But he wanted both of them to learn that the bond called love which tied their feelings together was what made their once lonely souls strong enough to sail across the wavy ocean of life, in spite of any weather that threatened to drown their raft.

Because he didn't know how much time remained for them to treasure.

_You're my weather_

_You are all I feel, all I think about_

_You're my wind, you're my cloud_

Tezuka yawned for the fourth time in that hour. He glanced at the desk clock. 10.51 PM. God, how he'd loved to just throw himself onto the bed.

_Into Shuusuke's arms, maybe_, he thought amusedly despite his half-asleep mind.

As if on cue, the said fair-haired man appeared on the doorway. He opened the door and walked so quietly that Tezuka didn't realize his presence until slender arms made their way around his neck, "Can't it be enough for today?"

"I still have many things to work on, Shuusuke."

"Well then, cheer up a bit, Mitsu," Fuji smiled while resting his chin lightly on Tezuka's right shoulder. "Tomorrow is weekend already. We can go at noon if you don't feel like waking up early," he chuckled warmly. "I've bought a lot of food on the way home."

Tezuka frowned a bit, "What are you talking about?"

Fuji was taken aback by the question. He loosened his hug and stood up straight. "You… forget?"

The young manager advisor didn't immediately answer. He racked through the work-free spaces in his brain to find the forgotten appointment.

"Ah," something clicked in his mind. "The rafting thing?"

"Aah," a small uncertain smile graced Fuji's lips. "You… can manage it, right? You promised me, Mitsu."

Tezuka reached for his agenda that was lying innocently on the further corner of his desk. The bespectacled ex-captain took a deep breath and guilt started to form. "I have to meet the manager, Hiyagi-san, to discuss a problem."

The tennis pro turned around in his chair and looked up to find a shaken-by-rage Fuji.

"Shuusuke…"

"You wrote your appointment with your colleague in your agenda because you don't want to forget, right? Yet you forgot your appointment with _me _that easily. What do I mean to you?!"

Tezuka was rather shocked by the harsh reaction he got from Fuji. True, it was his fault, but why did Fuji suddenly become so emotional? Usually he would only get a pout and some afterward teases.

"Shuusuke, listen, I apologize. I will make it up to you next time…"

Fuji mused sarcastically. "When _is _that next time, actually?"

"Shuusuke…" Tezuka tried his best to be patient. He was very exhausted with all his works and this argument drained him more. "I'm sorry…"

But Fuji seemed merciless. "Am I that unimportant compared to your works, _Tezuka_?"

Unable to suppress the growing emotion inside his tired mind, Tezuka snapped, standing bolt upright before he knew it, "Just what the hell happened to you, Shuusuke?! Cool your head down! You know that now career is my top priority!"

Fuji looked like he was just slapped. Eyes wide with anger, sadness, disappointment and other mixed emotion; he spoke heartbrokenly, "Thank you for your answer, Tezuka."

With that, Fuji turned and left with a bang on the door. Soon, Tezuka found himself slumping in his chair. His works, which wasn't appealing from the beginning, now looked disgusting to him.

In the meantime, Fuji slumped at the corner of the kitchen. A tear escaped his sky-blue eyes. He felt exceptionally sentimental tonight.

_Must be that damn visit to the doctor_, he mused inwardly._ I shouldn't be so harsh to Mitsu. He is tired too…_

Fuji knew that Tezuka normally wasn't that negligent and that Tezuka had a load of works. But he had endured enough being second to Tezuka's career. He recalled Tezuka once said that he worked for the sake of them both. For the sake of Fuji. Now that he had neglected Fuji for his works, what did he work for?

_Can't he see the limited time we have to spend together? _Fuji asked himself.

_Of course he cannot, you idiot, for you never told him…_ A voice in his head answered.

He stood up shakily, brushing away the last of his tears. Trying to endure the splitting headache that attacked all of a sudden, he walked snugly to the counter and started to make a cup of coffee.

_Your tears are my rain_

_Even when it's sunny outside_

Tezuka strolled back to the study after a short refreshing visit to the bathroom. There he spotted a cup of coffee sitting on the desk. He eyed the seemingly innocent cup warily. He'd spent a decade on learning about what the tensai could do when he was upset.

The dark liquid looked as nicely as usual, he concluded while stirring. No suspicious solid element, no weird smell, no floating half-dead object, no unusual colour… He immediately felt guilty for suspecting his lover; it was just Fuji's normal coffee he always favored. His eyes softened more when he spotted a small note under the cup.

/_Gomen, ne…_/

He reached for his agenda and wrote on the first free weekend available.

/_Go rafting with Shuusuke._/

He finished his works after an hour or so, took a quick bath and went to their bedroom. He smiled fondly at his sleeping lover. Real, his honey-haired lover looked so adorable and rather vulnerable.

Tezuka creased his forehead a little, realizing how Fuji seemed to have lost weight. He slapped himself mentally. _How could I be so negligent concerning Shuusuke?_

Bending to kiss the tensai's forehead, Tezuka was taken aback. There were trails of dried tears on his lovers' pale face. Feeling guilty all over, he kissed Fuji's eyelids instead.

"I'm sorry, Shuusuke…"

_When you cry, you're my rain, storming hard_

_I will try, ease your pain, you're in my heart_

Tezuka woke up the next morning to find the other part of the bed unoccupied. Frowning, he searched all over the house only to find breakfast, a bento box, a note and a large white envelope on the dining table.

He grabbed the note. There Fuji wrote: /_Don't push yourself too hard. Don't forget to eat._/

Smiling slightly, Tezuka reached for the bento box. The contents were extravagant and arranged artistically. He assumed that the excessive food was what Fuji bought for rafting.

His inside lurched at the thought. He felt the need to see his lover as soon as possible, if only to embrace and thank him for the wonderful lunch. To apologize and promise him the awaited vacation he would give his everything to bring real.

His gaze wandered to the big envelope wonderingly before realizing that it was a medical check-up result from hospital. A frown appeared. _What does this mean?_

He soon found the answer as he read the content. At the end, he dropped all the papers and scan result. Tezuka grabbed the edge of the dining table, for his legs had forgotten how to stand, his lungs had forgotten how to breathe and his heart had forgotten how to beat.

"Shuusuke…"

_At times without you, I always wonder_

_How could one feel cold in spite of summer?_

A/N: "Shuusuke…" …what? Haha –getting stabbed-

Meant to be one-shot, but because of my tendency to write a horribly long story, it's divided into two.

Thank you for reading and let me know what you think, 'kay? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"No

"No? Thank you then, Miss."

Fuji smiled at the lady. That was the fourth stall he visited and he had yet to find what he looked for.

Cooling summer breeze conveyed the pleasant smell of sea to his nose. He let his legs bring him closer to the shore. There, he spotted another stall which lent boats and stuffs for tourists.

"Sir," he called. An old man looked up from his checking on a surfing board and turned around to face the honey-haired lad.

"How may I help you?" The old man approached the counter. Fuji smiled.

"I want to know if you have a raft."

"Raft?" Like other people he asked, the old man looked bewildered. "Ah yes, I have one. Do you want to see?"

"Please," Fuji replied in a cheerful singsong tone. His smile widened a little.

"Here it is," the old man retrieved a wooden raft from the floor. With little difficulties, he dragged the raft outside the stall. "Is this suit your favour, young man?"

Fuji's eyes softened as he took a good look at the raft. It was small, perhaps only enough to bring two people at the most. The logs were bounded together by three lines of ropes made from coconut fibers and were secured by three lines of yellow plastic ropes. However, what made him fall in love with this raft was the colour.

The exact brownness of his most beloved's eyes. Hazel… Deep but soft at the same time.

"Can I take it?" Fuji asked softly, still gazing fondly at the wooden ride. "Do you mind if I buy it?"

"You want to buy it?" The old man asked uncertainly. "Ah, I have no grudge against it. No one ever borrows a raft from me, after all. My grandchildren made this raft when they joined an outbond their school held and gave it to me. I think they won't mind either."

"Thank you," Fuji said after handing some money to the old man. Together they brought the raft to the sea. "Tell your grandchildren they've done a very good job."

The old man gave a warm laugh. He handed Fuji a wooden oar. "Here, don't forget your oar. Remember, you're only allowed to sail until that red line. After that line, the wave is rather dangerous."

Thanking the old man once again, the slender tensai settled himself on the raft and launched his raft onto the sea.

_Aah, what a beautiful day_, Fuji thought as he rowed slowly to the side. He rowed until he reached a part of the sea he knew very few people visit. It was Chiba after all; he knew the sea as well as his second home.

_It's a perfect day. If only Mitsu were here…_

It was a clear day. The sky was wide and blue with soft white clouds patterned it. The fragrance of the salty water was so refreshing; the sound of waves was so soothing. Summer breeze was not as dry as it would be at the land and it swirled around the lone figure on the raft, playing with his honey silky strands.

The raft was slowly floating further. Fuji was still savouring the perfect scenery that surrounded him when his raft tugged at something. A long red rope prevented him from getting further.

"_You're only allowed to sail until that red line. After that line, the waves are rather dangerous."_

A small sad smile found its way to his beautiful face. Slowly he outstretched a hand and reached for the line, raising it to let his raft through.

The waves were not that wild. Fuji slowly released his grip on the oar, letting it float away. The waves took him directionless across the ocean. He stared at the endless blue sky and felt the sky watching him in return.

_The sky is so blue… Much like what I see on the mirror everyday_, the slender man chuckled softly; his voice blended with the wind's whisper. It was as if the sky reflected the blueness of his sapphire eyes.

_Seeing the sky watches this raft from above is as if seeing my eyes stare at yours, Mitsu_, he thought. _Dear God, let me be one of Your angels and allow me to watch him from above. To ensure that he does well and achieves what he deserves. To ensure that he lives happily ever after with the one he loves above everything else in this world._

_The one that is not me._

Fuji sat up again. He gazed solemnly at a beautiful platinum ring around his finger before pulling it off. Carefully, he tied the ring with plastic rope that bounded the raft, attaching it securely to the ride.

The cerulean-eyed man then looked at his behind once more. He could still make out the outline of the furthering shore; the line of coconut trees waving at him, as if bidding him good bye.

_Good bye…_

_Mitsu._

_Your smile is my sun_

_Even when it's stormy outside_

_Shuusuke… please, pick up!_

Tezuka practically slammed his cell phone onto the bed, followed by his own body. His lover's phone was still off.

_Diagnosed of brain cancer… stadium 3B…_

The words swam in his chaotic mind. He was aware that Fuji looked rather unhealthy, but not to this extent!

"Shuusuke, please answer…" he grabbed the abandoned cell phone and desperately punched Fuji's number for the thirty second times that morning.

"Mitsu?" A soft voice was suddenly heard.

"Shuusuke!" Tezuka jumped off of the bed. "Where are you?"

"Me?" Fuji chuckled. "Vacating. Are you with Hiyagi-san now?"

"No, and it's not important. Shuusuke-"

"Not important? You said it's very important that you can't go with me…" Tezuka could depict Fuji pouting at the other end.

"Shuusuke, we need to talk. Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"Saa, no need, Mitsu. I'm enjoying myself."

"What time will you come home?"

Heavy silence filled the atmosphere. Tezuka felt his lungs somehow fail to exhale.

"I don't know," Fuji replied in a soft whisper. "I don't know if I will do."

World seemed like shattering on him. Tezuka found himself whispering back, "_Why?_"

"Mitsu… Do you want to see me depart?"

Tezuka blinked. "No…"

"That's my reason," Fuji's voice was as melodious as ever. "I will eventually drift away from you. I don't want to see you sad."

"Do you think I won't be hurt this way?" Drained, Tezuka slumped back to the bed.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish… But you still have your career, your top priority with you, ne, Kunimitsu? You won't feel so all alone…"

Tezuka felt his heart clench painfully at this. Fuji's voice held no fury or accusation. Maybe his heart wouldn't ache that badly if the tensai just yelled at him like last night; but no, he sounded so understanding like his usual way.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh and not understanding yesterday," Fuji's voice was soft, very soft, like the sound of angel's harp. "And forgive me that until now, I still don't understand…"

_No, you're the most understanding person I've ever met! I'm sorry, Shuusuke… _The words hang on Tezuka's tongue, but somehow he couldn't find the energy to voice it out loud.

"Ne, Mitsu, I hope you will find a person whom you love till the end of your life. More than your career. More than everything else in this world…"

"Shuusuke…" _It's you! You are the person… Please don't do this to me… Tell me that you will come back…_

Tezuka really hated himself for not being able to tell Fuji all his thoughts. He felt pathetic. His tongue tasted bitter. Words just built empty pledges.

"Even if I'm not that person, Mitsu, forgive me that I still love you… Be happy, Mitsu. Be happy for the rest of your life."

_Tell me, Shuusuke, how can I be happy without you?_

"Shuusuke, I…" Tezuka finally found his voice. His mind was a mess now; he didn't know what to say first. All thoughts shouted in his ears, demanding to be voiced first. In the end, he ignored all he thought and voiced what he felt, "I love you."

A pregnant silence once again aired before Fuji replied slowly, "Thank you, Mitsu…"

Before Tezuka really digested the situation as a reality, the line went dead. But not before the dumbfounded man caught a sound that might lead him to find his beloved.

_If I never met you, I wouldn't know_

_One could feel warm in the middle of snow_

_At times without you, I always wonder_

_How could one feel cold in spite of summer?_

_Your smile is my sun_

_Even when it's stormy outside_

_Your tears are my rain_

_Even when it's sunny outside_

_You're my weather_

_You are all I feel, all I think about_

_You're my wind, you're my cloud_

_When you smile, you're my sun, brightly shine_

_Even miles I will run, you're in my mind_

_When you cry, you're my rain, storming hard_

_I will try, ease your pain, you're in my heart_

_As long as you're here, catching me when I fall_

_Nothing I would fear, believe me, you're my all_

A man in his mid twenties strolled along the shore. He let small waves drenched his bare feet as he savored the warmth of the soft sand. He continued walking until he reached a part of the beach that was devoid of visitors.

Finally resting against a coconut tree, he let his eyes roam briefly to the endless blue in front of him before closing them and losing in his own thoughts. Mere observers would find him rather out of place; with his rolled work suit and serious face. Not that he cared, though.

"Hey! Isn't this what we made back then?" He vaguely overheard a little boy shouting.

"I thought grandfather has sold it!" Another boy replied in equal loudness while the sound of running steps could be heard.

"It seems like it floats back here!" the first boy shouted back.

"How weird! The raft wouldn't come back once it sailed to the wavy part of this sea. It'd break!" the second boy commented.

The word 'raft' snapped the man out of his reverie. He turned to look for the sources of those voices. Two boys—approximately 10 years old or so—were examining a small raft at the shore. The first ridiculous thought that crossed the man's mind was that the raft's color resembled his own eyes' very much.

Tezuka Kunimitsu promptly stood up and slowly approached the boys.

"What is it? Something's sparkling tied by the rope," the second boy pointed.

"Uhm? You're right," the first boy kneeled for a closer look. "A ring?"

"Ring-- Er, sir? How may we help you?" the second boy was startled as he looked up to see Tezuka standing behind them. His comrade looked up as well.

"May I look at it?"

The boys dumbly nodded and stepped back while Tezuka kneeled down. He slowly outstretched a hand to touch the elegant platinum ring. _It looks achingly familiar…_

"Shuusuke…"

His gaze slowly returned to the peaceful sea ahead. Ocean breeze blew back its cool breath; stroking his tousled hair, caressing his flawless cheeks, answering his longing call, embracing his whole being…

Somewhere in the depth of this unperturbed sea, laid the man he had always loved for all his life. He looked up at the cloudless blue sky. He smiled a little. The sky smiled back.

_Watch me from above…_

_Angel of my heart._

_As long as you're here, catching me when I fall_

_Nothing I would fear, believe me, you're my all_

A/N: Wanna kill me? Just do it. I don't mind. I'm really sorry for those who want this story to have a happy ending –bow-

3000s words. Believe me or not, this is a _shortened _version (may I remind you, this is actually a one-shot). The original version consists of 5000s words.

Do you want me to post the original version as well? It's more beautiful, but very-very long. Or perhaps you want me to post a happy-ending version?

Thank you for reading. Please review too, ne!


	3. Chapter 2 Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shuusuke aren't mine

Disclaimer: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shuusuke aren't mine.

A/N: This is an alternate ending (a happy one). While reading this, forget all about the real ending because I made lots of major changes. I advised you to read the first chapter and jump straight to this chapter.

Dedicated to the readers who want me to write a happy-ending version.

_Raft_

Chapter 2 (alternative)

"Shuusuke… pick up…" Tezuka muttered continuously while tapping a finger against his thigh. He pressed his cell phone harder onto his ear, searching for a sign of answer from the other end.

"Mitsu?"

"Shuusuke!" Unable to contain his anxiety that had been suppressed for what seemed like an eternity, Tezuka bolted up from the bed. "Where are you?"

"Me?" There heard a light chuckle. "In a vacation. Are you with Hiyagi-san now?"

"No, I've told him I can't make it," Tezuka grabbed his car key and headed for his car. "Are you alone there?"

"Saa… Who am I supposed to be with right now, hmm, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka was dumbfounded for a cold second, but there was no hesitation when he answered, "Me."

A rather eerie silence occurred before the sound of vehicle machine broke it.

"You're coming here?"

"Where are you exactly now?" Tezuka replied with a question.

"Somewhere in the middle of the sea," Fuji answered lightheartedly. A loud sound of waves confirmed it.

Tezuka froze. "Shuusuke…"

"I bet you have read my check-up result, ne, Mitsu?" Fuji's tone turned into a deep, serious one.

A chill ran down the bespectacled man's spine. "Yes, I have."

"Then you know what shall happen in the future. I—"

"Future is future," Tezuka cut firmly, running his car out of garage and onto the road. "Present is present. If there remains only this day with you, then I'll spend it with you."

A faint sound of oar hitting the water was heard. "Just last night you said your career is your top priority, Mitsu," the tensai reminded in a voice that resembled a sigh. It sounded solemn and somehow tired.

Tezuka's lips went thin and his hazel orbs gleamed softly. "Fortunately I didn't even need half a day to realize... my career is indeed what I need to do."

"That—"

"But you…" Tezuka cut in before Fuji could continue. "You are what I need to _live_."

Silence. Now it was Fuji who couldn't utter anything.

"What happened last night is my mistake," Tezuka spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"Mitsu…" Fuji called softly. "I'm also sorry. I behaved so not understanding yesterday…"

"No, you didn't. Thinking all over again about what I've said and done, even I myselfcannot understand," Tezuka inhaled deeply. "Shuusuke, please tell me you will come back, come home to me. So I'll have no regret."

A brief silence that issued felt like a stretched eternity.

"No regret…" Fuji uttered softly, so softly that Tezuka had to strain to hear. "If I won't?"

If the situation were not that serious, Tezuka might think Fuji was tantalizing him. But now the stoic manager advisor was at a loss. _Does Shuusuke really want to leave…?_

The bespectacled man shook his head as vehemently as a currently driving man would be allowed. A morning without Fuji was a hell. A lifetime?

"Then I guess I have to drag you home."

Fuji laughed bemusedly at this. "I'm supposed to wait to be 'dragged home' then, ne?"

Tezuka eased his car's way into one of the parking spaces at the station. "Wait for me, Shuusuke."

"I wil—AH!"

"Shuusuke?" Tezuka called anxiously. "What happened? Shuusuke?!"

A sound of something crashing onto water answered him and the line went dead.

_I think of you day and night_

_All I wish is that you'll be alright_

A lone figure was sitting still at the shoreline. He hugged his knees up against his chest. The humid ocean breeze played happily with his silky hair, but the young man paid no mind.

Beside him, a small wooden raft sat quietly. Its drenched state indicated that it had just come back from a short journey on the sea. A lighter oar was put on top of it.

Small waves continuously kissed the tip of the young lad's bare feet. Sometimes bigger waves would splash and shower his entire body with salty droplets. He accepted all those without grudge. Only one thing occupied his mind for that moment.

A pair of arms quietly sneaked around the curling figure from behind, and the man didn't have to turn his head to know whose arms they were.

"Mitsu…"

"Naughty boy," there came the reprimanding rich deep voice. The bespectacled man nuzzled the other's neck affectionately with his pointed nose. "I thought something bad happened to you."

"Saa, I'm fine. Sadly, I can't say the same about my cell phone. I accidentally dropped it into the water," sapphire blue eyes peeked from behind creamy eyelids and the tensai craned his neck to find traces of worries and frustration all over his lover's face. "You sure took your time to get here."

"Mind you, Shuusuke, you never told me which beach you are at," Tezuka replied, inhaling the sweet fragrant emanating from his lover that mixed with that from the sea. "I stopped at every beach available along the way."

Fuji laughed lightly at this, averting his gaze to the raft. "Must be very tired, ne?"

"It's paid," Tezuka tightened his embrace and place a light kiss on Fuji's cheek. "My raft has sailed back to me…"

The lithe lad held Tezuka's arms dearly, leaning onto the other man's broad and toned chest. He looked back at his lover's solemn face, "Would you raft with me now?"

Tezuka nodded. Ignoring the fact that sun was slowly creeping to the west, the couple settled themselves on the raft. The waves were not wild; they could just float safely without even rowing. Tezuka, however, handled the oar and rowed slowly as Fuji laid his back comfortably, settling his head on his lover's thigh.

They sailed in convenient silence for some while. Fuji gazed up at the sky above. The blueness went darker as each second passed. When he felt the breeze get chillier, Tezuka finally broke the silence, "It's getting cold here. Do you want to get back to the shore?"

Fuji slowly shook his head and answered softly, "A moment more."

The lithe lad sat up from his position. Beckoning Tezuka to uncross and straighten his legs, Fuji settled himself between his lover's thighs. Tezuka blushed at this compromising proximity, moreover, to have Fuji's bottom against his…

"Mitsu," Fuji craned his neck to look at Tezuka and giggled lightly at what he saw. "You're all red."

Flustered even more, the ex-captain mumbled, "Sunset."

Fuji turned to look forwards. The sight that greeted him was a splendor. A huge fiery half-moon orb that was sun displayed a magnificent scene of shimmering twilight. Its radiant reddish glow created perfect harmony of blue and orange upon the sea surface.

Carried by the peaceful melancholy, Tezuka carefully enveloped Fuji in his arms, bringing the slender body closer to his body. Reaching for Tezuka's warm hands that were holding the oar, Fuji rowed together with his lover.

After an enchantingly breathtaking moment, Fuji finally broke the romantic silence. "Mitsu, about the check-up result…"

"There is always a hope, Shuusuke," Tezuka stated firmly; his eyes met those of Fuji's. The hazel orbs blazed with strong determination, trying to convince the hesitating cerulean ones.

"Kidney failure… I wonder where I got it," the tensai looked down before fixing his eyes on the last moment of twilight before him. Heaving a long sigh, Fuji sank deeper into Tezuka's arms. "The doctor said it is a rather acute case."

"Surgery… transplantation… there are plenty of ways in front of us. Don't give up before trying, Shuusuke, so that you will have no regret."

"No regret…" Fuji purred softly. "You know what, Mitsu, I seriously thought about leaving for good earlier."

"Naughty boy," Tezuka responded huskily, burying his nose into the mop of Fuji's honey hair. "You planned to take away my heart and soul along with you?"

Fuji hummed softly. "I thought your heart and soul are devoted to works."

Inhaling Fuji's scent like breathing for dear life, Tezuka brought the slender body closer with an arm and gently tilted the pretty head upwards. Looking straight into the deep blue eyes, Tezuka spoke, "I need you to live."

Fuji closed his eyes as Tezuka's soft lips slowly descended onto his. "I need you too… to sail further, to climb higher, to break through my destiny…" Fuji whispered into the kiss. "Anything, everything… with you."

_I pledge and vow by star_

_I'll stay wherever you are_

Long brown eyelashes fluttered open as hidden sapphires behind their protection peeked. It took several seconds to bring the world into focus.

_White… everything is white. Where is this?_

"Shuusuke," a deep voice called his name. "How do you feel?"

"Mn… Mitsu?" Fuji called groggily. He tried to sit up but a pair of hands gently laid him back.

"How do you feel? Do you need something?" Tezuka asked softly.

"I feel… alright. But I'm tired…"

"Just lie down. I'll call the doctor."

A faint 'bip' was heard as Tezuka pressed the 'call' button and soon a doctor with two nurses entered the room.

After a series of checking this and that, the doctor informed that Fuji's condition was all stable.

"It's a good thing that we were not late to find a donor and transplant the kidney," the doctor said while beaming. "Last but not least, it's the patient's fierce determination to live that let him survive."

"Thank you for your help, sensei," Tezuka bowed to the doctor.

"Now if you have no question, please excuse us," the doctor smiled and headed for the exit.

As the doctor and nurses retreated from the room, Tezuka walked back to Fuji's side. Enveloping his lover's hand with his own, Tezuka let a rare warm smile to blossom.

"Welcome home, Shuusuke…"

Fuji smiled serenely back at the ex-captain. "Would you raft across the ocean of life with me? Together… never leave me from now on?"

Tezuka took a seat without releasing Fuji's hand or looking away from the angelic face. He lifted the tensai's hand and kissed it ever so gently. "Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

Fuji smiled wider, his eyes gleaming with bliss. Tezuka bent forward to kiss his lover's forehead before sealing the enchanting pink lips.

"Stay by my side…

Angel of my heart."

_Our feelings are the logs_

_Our love is the bond_

_Only when we love each other_

_We could sail across the ocean of life_

A/N: How is it? Because I never really planned to write a happy-ending version, I don't know if it were as satisfying as the real ending or not. I wrote it in a haste, too.

Tell me what you think, ne?

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
